


ENT Drabbles

by Writer_Rabbit



Series: A Collection of Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Frustration, High School Musical References, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Morning Kisses, Mornings, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Silly, Song: Gotta Go My Own Way (High School Musical 2), Warnings May Change, Wordcount: 100, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Rabbit/pseuds/Writer_Rabbit
Summary: A drabble is a work of one hundred words - no more, no less. Star Trek: Enterprise is one of my favourite Star Trek series.This is a collection of Star Trek: Enterprise drabbles.(Requests open.)
Relationships: Hoshi Sato/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: A Collection of Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431448
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [OTP Prompt 322 on just-another-otp-prompt-blog](https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/184950276627/otp-prompt-322). I tagged this as Ambiguous Ending because the ending could be taken as good news or bad news.

Trip was settling in for bed when his communicator beeped.

“I miss you.” _Hoshi._

“Aw, honey, I miss you too—”

“Nothing’s as good without you. Everything’s brighter—feels better—when you’re around. Anything else without you sucks.”

Trip frowned. “Where’s this coming from, sweetheart?”

No answer.

“Hoshi?”

“I…visited Phlox. He…told me something. But I don’t want to distract you from the away mission—”

“No, none of that. Nothing’s as important to me as you, darling,” said Trip, trying to curtail his concern. “What’s got you so mixed-up?”

“Trip, I…”

Time stood still, dread clawing at him.

“I’m pregnant.”


	2. You’re Not Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Engineering, Trip can vent his frustrations as verbally as he wants—while in his quarters, he tries to watch his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [this OTP Prompt](https://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/156642358222/person-a-this-is-so-frustrating-i-hate).

Trip threw down the scanner he was trying to upgrade and groaned into his hands. “This is so frustrating,” he grumbled. Jumping to his feet, he threw his arms in the air. “I hate everything! I hate everyone!”

A gasp sounded from where Hoshi was cuddled up by the headboard with a Klingon novel, the soft sound drawing his attention to her heartbroken expression. Voice cracking, she whispered, “Everyone?”

His heart twisted pathetically in his chest before he sighed dramatically, planted his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. “Okay,” he whispered back against her skin, “everyone but you.”


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip should know better than to let Hoshi go without her waking dose of _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [OTP Prompt 63 on just-another-otp-prompt-blog](https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/166354040292/otp-prompt-63).

Trip had had enough time in Engineering that morning to slip into that middle zone of productivity where his work engrossed him but he hadn’t  _ done  _ much. He was entering the final stage of that zone—swearing at the warp core—when somebody tugged on his shirt.

He turned around and had enough time to recognise Hoshi’s face before she pulled his upper body over the railing and planted a solid kiss on his lips.

Dazed, he pulled back. “Um—thank you,” he said. “But… What?”

Hoshi crossed her arms over her chest. “You left without waking me up, jerk!”


	4. Your Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlox hears a lot of interesting stories in sickbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [this OTP prompt](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/181698442038/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-overly-dramatically). This one-shot makes a couple of assumptions—that Hoshi and Trip enjoy early 21st musicals and that Phlox somehow has a knowledge of them too. And I will stand by both of them.

Phlox furrowed his brow as he once again scanned Hoshi sitting on a biobed, Trip comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. What he was seeing wasn’t making sense with the story they had told him. With a sigh, he arched an eyebrow at them.

“I’d appreciate it if you two would tell me what _really_ happened now,” he said.

Hoshi immediately pinked. “Are we that obvious?”

“No,” he reassured, putting away the scanner to give them his full attention. “I’m just a good doctor.”

Trip squeezed her shoulder. “It’s…my fault, Doc,” he said sheepishly. “I scared her half to death.”

“And how did you manage to do that?”

Hoshi rubbed the back of her neck. “I had been…overly…dramatically singing Gabriella’s part in ‘Gotta Go My Own Way’…from _High School Musical 2_ ,” she said. Trip coughed. “…In the shower.”

Phlox’s eyebrows rose.

“I…I’d thought I was alone!” she cried.

“But then I burst in with equally as much passion on Troy’s part,” continued Trip.

“And I jumped, slipped, and fell.”

“And now we’re here,” chuckled Trip awkwardly.

“Well,” hummed Phlox, preparing to mend Hoshi’s sprained ankle, “sometimes you just have to move on and be who you are.”


End file.
